Wilson's Secret
by Phoebe Darling
Summary: Wilson has a secret adopted sister who needs House's help to stop her uncontrollable pain. How will House respond.


Chapter 1  
Wilson's Secret Sister

Dr. James Wilson had walked into work at the Princeton Peterborough Teaching Hospital. When his boss Lisa Cuddy had assigned him some hours in the teaching hospital's free clinic. Wilson is busy attending a patient when his cell phone rang. Pulling the phone out of his pocket, he immediately recognizes the number on the caller ID.

He is still doing his hours, so he is not able to take the phone call from his childhood friend. After three rings, he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He knows that the vibration means that his friend had left a voice message. He is at last finally able to listen to his voice mails hours after. When her voice comes on, he starts to worry.

Her voice says, "Jimmy, it's Sarae. I'm so sorry, but I can't go on doing this. It hurts so bad sometimes. The OxyCodone you gave me is not making a dent in the pain. I know I shouldn't have done it, but I doubled the dosage, and that didn't even work. The Morphine you gave me for emergencies wouldn't stop the pain. I just want to stop the pain. By the time you hear this message, it'll be too late. Please remember how much I love you. I have always loved you and I always will, but I can't keep doing this, it hurts too much."

As soon as he hears the pain and despair in her voice, he runs as fast as he can to get to the hospital's ambulance bay. Hanging up on the voicemail, he gets an ambulance to follow him to his friend from childhood's house.

Pulling into her driveway, Wilson has the paramedics stay back until he goes in and finds out what is going on. He knows she is home since he sees her red F-1 50 truck in the driveway.

Walking through the front door into the entryway, the first thing he sees is two empty pill vials and two empty vodka bottles.

Picking up the pill bottles, he reads the labels. "Sara Wilson OxyCodone." The bottle was a new prescription, so it should be full, but it was entirely empty.

The second bottle reads, "Gregory House Vicodin." Wilson doesn't know how she managed it, but she must have stolen it from work. She worked at the hospital as well.

She had served as a Marine for a decade. She served three tours of duty as a Marine sniper. Sara was then the hospitals, armed protection officer. Before she had been diagnosed and survived with the diagnosis of Fibromyalgia, she was allowed to move to the pharmacy where she could sit down all day.

Houses' prescription was also a new one, but this bottle too was empty. He walks further into her house. Going into the living room, he sees the shattered glass coffee table.

Amongst the shards of broken glass, he sees an empty Morphine vial and an empty dime bag of Heroin. Along with a used syringe. His best friend had made no attempt to hide the Heroin.

Sara had gone down through the glass table when the cocktail of Morphine and Heroin had hit her blood. Crashing through, she had cut herself badly. Wilson follows the blood trail of drops and smears to the kitchen.

Knowing Sara from preschool, Wilson knows that she always would hand wash and replace her kitchen knives. Hence, when he notices that one of her steak knives was missing, panic begins to rise in him.

Hearing a loud bang come from above him, he runs upstairs. Making it to the landing, he heard some more banging coming from the master bedroom area.

Seeing the master bedroom empty, Wilson goes to the bathroom door and tries to open it. Finding it locked, he tries to look under it to see what is going on within. Looking down at the floor, he sees blood seeping under the door. Instantly his heart sinks.

Wilson started knocking on the bathroom door. Talking through the doorway, "Sarae, it's me, Jimmy. What's going on?" When he hears no response, he starts to panic.

When they were twelve years old, both of her parents were killed in a terrible car accident. Sara was the only survivor of the fiery crash that had killed her parents. She was an only child, and her parents were also only children. She had no family, but James Wilson was her best friend, so his family had taken her.

Her name was actually Sarae Ohlson, but no one ever said her name right. When Wilson's family adopted her, she legally had her name changed to Sara Wilson. To this day, James Wilson was the only soul to ever called her Sarae.

When he hears another bang on the other side of the door, Wilson walks over to the bedroom window. Opening it up, he climbs through onto the roof of the lower floor. He simply has to find out what is going on in the bathroom with Sarae.

Looking through the tiny bathroom window, what he discovers is a blood bath. There was literally blood everywhere. In the recess of the bathroom, he can see his friend making a noose. She was going to use her dog's choke chain to hang herself. Her dog was an old Great Dane who passed away not too long ago.

"Sarae, don't do this. Please, we can figure this out," Wilson was screaming through the window.

Sarae was acting like she couldn't hear him. He runs back inside to try to force the door open. Wilson had to stop her before she goes through with it. He knew that she didn't want to die. She simply couldn't live with the pain she was always in.

Using a running start, Wilson rams his shoulder into the bathroom doorway. A process he has to recapitulate a few times. This takes up to several minutes. He is eventually able to get into the bathroom, but he's too late.

Finally, getting through the door, he finds his best friend since preschool hanging from a metal choke chain in the shower stall.

Sara didn't weigh a great deal, so he was able to hold her up while he took her off of the chain. She had been found hanging, and she was not moving, so he feared that he had lost her.

Throwing the chain away, he starts CPR. He didn't want everyone to know that she tried to hang herself.

Doing CPR, he calls 911 to tell the paramedics to get upstairs, and their patient was in the master bath.

When the paramedics get upstairs, they push Wilson to the side. He willingly moves so they can save his friend and adopted sister. When they were younger, they would run down to the local horse stable and dare each other to hold the electric fencing for as long as possible.

She would also play with electric circuit boards for fun and was electrocuted multiple times. Sara had built up a tolerance of electricity over the years of her pursuit of building electrical currents. Wilson tells the medics to start shocking her heart at three hundred sixty joules.

The medics were able to restart her heart from her attempted hanging when they turn defibrillator on and crank it to three hundred sixty joules. They then shock her heart.

Wilson grabs his friend's purse as he ran out of the door. He managed to slip into the back of the ambulance. Driving to the hospital, Wilson helped the paramedics work to stop his adopted sister's bleeding.

She had attempted to slit her wrists, but it was taking too long. Then she attempted to hang herself in the shower stall.

Going to the hospital, Wilson was forced to remain outside the trauma room since he was her emergency contact and was her family; he was not allowed inside.  
He could just pace back and forth in the waiting room until another doctor or nurse came out to speak to him.

After almost an hour, Cameron walks out to talk to Wilson. "James, we tried, but she coded, and we were not able to get her back. We worked on her for over an hour. She's gone. I'm just so terribly sorry. We moved her to the morgue if you want to see her." Cameron finishes talking to her friend.

Rushing down to the morgue, Wilson just had to see his friend. Walking through the swing doors, he sees the form of someone lying on the slab covered by the telltale white sheet.

Slowly he draws near the table. Between his cries, he pulls the sheet back, and he sees his friends thick straight red- hair.

"You were always there for me. I feel like I failed you since you felt you were alone in the end. I'm just so sorry, sweetie. I love you more than you will ever know," he quietly tells his friend's body.

At that moment, Sara opens her pale ice blue eyes and gasps for air. She coughed in an attempt to catch her breath.

"My God, Sarae, you're alive," Wilson screams. The two look at each other for a few minutes. Sarae just lays there, blinking at Wilson. Her ice-blue eyes meet Wilson's chocolate brown eyes.

While he calls for a doctor on the hospital's landline, his adopted sister closes her eyes. They didn't have a nurse call button in the morgue. His sister slipped into a coma after Wilson had called for help from the nurses.

When the nurses and doctors rush down, Wilson refuses to leave his friend, so he pulled rank. Remaining with his friend the whole time, he makes sure that she is put in a private room for her to recover in.

With Sara unconscious, he goes up and begs his other long-time friend Dr. Gregory House to take Sara's case. Since House owes, Wilson he agrees to take her case.  
She had unknown and uncontrollable pain, and she had attempted to end her pain herself five different times. House wasn't going to accept her case until he got her Toxicology report, and he realizes that she had lethal levels of Morphine, Heroin, OxyContin, and Vicodin in her blood yet she was alive. In reality, House was far more interested in the fact that Narcotics didn't affect her than he was with her uncontrollable pain. House would never admit it, but since he was nearly always in pain, but Narcotics worked for him, he really wanted to help Sara. She had no respite from her pain.

Wilson had rounds to work, so he left House watching Sara sleep. She was not awake or talking, so House was willing to stay with her. He did know her. He only knew her as the hospital's armed guard.

House was actually very intimidated by her. Sara was not what you would call beautiful. Still, everyone knew that she was a Marine sniper with a very long confirmed kill list.

When Sara finally came too, she asks House a question. "Where's James?"

"Wilson had rounds to make and will be back when he is done," House replies.

"Can you give me my purse?" Sarae asks House another question.

Begrudgingly, he does as she had asked. With her purse in hand, Sara slowly shuffles to the bathroom.

After around five minutes, Wilson comes back to her room. He sees his adopted sister's bed empty and House sitting there.

He asks his friend, "Where is Sarae?" A question that House answers without a word. Motioning to his friend that she was in the bathroom.

"How long has she been in there?" "About five minutes," House replies.

Wilson knocks on her door, "Sarae, It's Jimmy. Are you okay in there? Come on, Sarae, open the door?" He asks her through the threshold.

Wilson knows his sister. He knows her passion for life and her desire to live. Wilson also knows how much pain she was in. He had watched it for years.

Wilson doesn't hear anything in regard to a response, just some weird continuous clicking.

Inside the bathroom, Sara is sitting on the bathroom floor. She sits there, spinning the cylinder of her compact revolver. She was just spinning it around and around.

The spinning creates a very distinctive clicking noise.

From the outside, Wilson doesn't know what is going on in the room. That is until he clearly hears a hammer cock from a gun.

He rounds around to face House. "Does she have her purse in there with her?"

Again House doesn't say anything, just nods yes.

"Sarae, come on, don't do it. Please, House will figure out what is really wrong with you. We will figure out how to control the pain."

Hearing nothing, he calls for maintenance to unlock the bathroom door.

Hanging up with maintenance, he hears a single gunshot. The sound of the gunshot seemed to echo throughout the room.

It takes maintenance five minutes to get the door unlocked. Slowly and carefully, Wilson opens the door. Sarae had managed to bring a Smith and Wesson Model 638 into the hospital through the emergency room doors. A Smith and Wesson Model 638 is a popular.38 special compact revolver popular with plain-clothed police officers.

He carefully maneuvers his way to Sarae's side to check her for a pulse. Wilson worked his way around her crumpled legs and arms sticking out at odd angles. Sarae was lying on her right side with her left hand still holding the Smith and Wesson 638 tightly in her hand.

Wilson carefully removes the pistol from his sister's hand and puts it back in her purse. He then quickly rechecks her for a heartbeat, but he is not expecting to find one. When he does, he yells, "She's alive, see what I mean House. She should be dead, but her will to live is stronger than her pain and the drugs in her system."  
Sara might be alive, but she slips into another coma from the trauma of the gunshot wound. The bullet passed into her left temporal bone.

The slug traveled through her skull into the area around the brain. Where it ricocheted around but never actually penetrated her brain. Finally, it came to rest near the Occipital bone of her skull. The surgeon was able to pull out the mangled slug from her skull.

During the operation to remove the bullet from her skull, Sara's vitals crashed, and she coded again. This time it was Dr. Chase that had come out to talk to Wilson. He told Wilson that his sister was crashing again.

"Sara crashed, and we are working on getting her back. We have already tried Epinephrine, but it didn't work, and then we tried Atropine, but that didn't work either."  
When Wilson heard the drugs that they had used his blood froze.

"She is allergic to both of those drugs. They actually do the opposite that they are supposed to do. Those drugs actually stop her heart, not restart it. We found that out in high school when she suffered an allergic reaction to shrimp. The only thing that will restart her heart is Intra-cardiac Adrenaline," Wilson yells to Chase.  
Dr. Chase was shocked at the new information.

"That's not in her medical file," Chase tells Wilson.

Chase and Wilson ran back into the surgery suite to give Sara the Intra-Cardiac Adrenaline to restart her heart. Wilson stabs her heart with two amps of Intra-Cardiac Adrenaline. Her heart soon starts beating on its own.

When her heart begins to beat on its own, she very quickly started to breathe without any help.

Wilson is not going to leave Sarae for anything, so he phones in sick. He didn't want her to wake up without him there. While Sarae was in a coma, Wilson stayed by her side.

House would come down and check on his patient. He and his diagnostics team couldn't run any tests since Sara was in a Coma. She was not able to tell them if anything helped her pain.

Wilson was her medical proxy refused House's request to use his sister as a guinea pig. If House wanted to solve her case, he needed to wait until Sara woke up for them to run any diagnostic tests.

When the slug had entered her skull, it caused her brain to swell. Her surgeon needed to put a borehole in the base of her skull to give the pressure an escape path. If her brain swelling had nowhere to go, it would have killed her. The only way of relieving the pressure would be to go through the brain stem. The brain stem is the only natural opening in the cranium.

Sara had made Wilson promise not to tell anyone that she was his adopted sister since she didn't desire to be treated any different than any new employee. She recognized that the staff loved Wilson. She didn't want preferential treatment since she was related to him.

Sara Wilson was hired when James Wilson had called in a favor with Lisa Cuddy. The hospital needed a new armed security officer, and Sara needed a new job when the Marines released her.

Sara was one of the only adult females who not only really liked House, but she was also one of the only women who was able to stand her ground around him. She was able to make House really nervous around her.

She was tougher and more intimidating than any other woman at the hospital. She got along better with the men at work since she scared a lot of the females at the hospital.

Being in the Marines, she was used to sexual harassment by her fellow soldiers. It got to the point where the other soldiers gave up bugging her since she would kick their asses.

When she began working at the hospital, she made it very clear to House that he should proceed at his own risk with harassing her.

Sara was in the coma for two weeks until her brain swelling had reduced enough for her to regain consciousness. James had fallen asleep in the chair that one of the nurses had brought him.

His head was in his right hand, and his right elbow was on the armrest of the chair. About an hour after he had fallen asleep, he is awakened by a blood-curdling scream. His best friend was awake, but she was in excruciating pain.

Sarae was lying in bed in the fetal position crying in agony. Wilson jumped up and attempted to comfort his adopted sister. Nothing that he did could console her. He couldn't bear to hear her scream in pain, so he gave her an anesthetic. The sole relief from her pain was when Wilson anesthetized her with Nitrous Oxide.

House was rather mad at Wilson for not telling him that Sara was his adopted sister until he needed help to save her. He was mad, but he also understood. House, himself didn't want to get on Sara's bad side. She was rather frightening when she was angry.

"I know you are mad House, but she made me promise not to tell anyone that she was my adopted sister," Wilson tells his friend.

When she woke up, the doctors needed to figure out a way to handle her pain. To do that, House needed to run diagnostic tests to ascertain out how her body, registered pain, and how it processed pain medication.

Sara's body processes stimulants like sedatives. Sedatives were processed like stimulants. Drugs administered as gas were processed the way that they were supposed to be.

House had never heard of someone who processed drugs the way that Sara did. So he went into her room while Wilson was not there.

Secretly he administered a small dosage of (Speed) Amphetamine just to see if Sara really processed stimulants like sedatives. Seeing nothing, he left her room.  
Wilson comes back to his sister's room about ten minutes later. House had left already.

"Sarae, wake up. I brought you breakfast," He tries to wake up his sister but gets no reaction.

Gently he starts to shake her, "Sarae, come on, don't do this to me. Open your eyes,". Still, he is getting no response.

Frantically he presses the nurse call button. The nurse doesn't know what is going on, so she pages House.

While they wait for House, Wilson checks his sister's eyes response to light. Seeing her eyes were fixed and dilated, he knows that something is not adding up.

"What did you give her?" Wilson demands House answered the inquiry as soon as he walked into her room.

"I gave her a low dose of Amphetamine. I needed to witness how she responded to stimulants in order to better understand how her body processed drugs," House whispered his answer.

"If you ever drug her and not tell me, I'll kill you," Wilson threatens House.

"Understood," House quietly responds.

House continues to talk to Wilson, "We will need to make her various drugs to see if her body processes all drugs differently.

"We might want to try out her response to different drugs in the hospital setting. We have to see if we give her some Phenobarbital will she process it as an anticonvulsant. We will have a dose of Tramadol to stop them."

"Since Tramadol normally can cause seizures, we could presume that her body would process seizure, causing medication as anti-seizure medications and the other way around."

House hobbles back to his office to meet with his team. They had to do a differential diagnosis to try to figure out why her pain was so unmanageable.

The team sits in his outer office, and Dr. Chase, Thirteen, and Dr. Taub go over any diseases that can cause acute pain. Before they can go too far into the differential,  
Chase asks House and the rest a very revealing question. "How do we know if she is processing pain as normal people do. We can presume that since her body processes drugs differently then maybe her body processes non-pain as pain. We need to do an MRI to look at her brain." House can't argue with that, and then he allows it.

Dr. Chase, Dr. Taub, and Thirteen go to take an MRI of Sara's brain. Right after they leave, Wilson walks into House's office.

"Where is everyone?" he asks House.

He hears House tell him where they had taken his sister. But it was like an echo.

"They brought her to get an MRI."

"Sara has magnetic shrapnel in her head if they flip that switch, they will kill her." "Didn't anyone read her military file.

He frantically calls Dr. Chase on the hospital's landline. He gets through to Chase right before he has a chance to throw the switch. The team will have to settle for a CT and a PET scan.

Wilson tells House all about the attack and what his sister did for her fellow soldiers over in Afghanistan. Her actions had given his sister a Silver Star on top of her two Purple Hearts.

"When Sara was in the Marines' she was seriously injured in a suicide bomber attack on her base in Afghanistan. A Taliban terrorist had managed to get onto base. Quickly Sara realized that the bomber was carrying a dead man's switch so she could not just snipe him from a distance without injuries to her fellow Marines. She had to get him away from the barracks where about a hundred soldiers were sleeping. Sarae had grabbed the terrorist, and the two of them wrestle over the dead man's switch. Sara got behind the bomber grabbing his neck and having got the hand that was holding the switch. This forced the bomber not to let go of the dead man's switch. Sara was able to drag the bomber far enough away from the barracks that when the bomb went off, it didn't hurt anyone else. The concussive force did, however, blow out the windows of the barracks. When she got the bomber away from the barracks, she pushed him as far from her as she could. She was a lot stronger than she looked, and she was used to people underestimating her. Sara pushed the terrorist away hard and shot the bomber dead. When she hit the terrorist, they released the dead man's switch, and the bomb vest he was wearing went off. Sara went flying through the air and landed on her back. She sustained shrapnel to her head and chest. Directly after the explosion, the sleeping soldiers came out to see what had happened. Getting out of the barracks, they find Sara in critical condition. The shrapnel had destroyed her liver and one of her kidneys. The MASH unit chose to leave the metal shrapnel in her head since the act of tearing them out would be harder on her than just leaving them in. Luckily for her, one of the soldiers that she had saved was the same rare blood type as she was, and they donated half of their liver to her. The soldiers that she saved all felt that they owed her a great deal. The injury did end her military career. The shrapnel in her head being inoperable. They were unable to remove it since it was so close to a certain area of her brain; it would have killed her."

Her pain has only grown worse since her injury. Sara was constantly in pain, but it was manageable with some Naproxen. In the five years since her injury, that drug has stopped working. She needed to have stronger and stronger medication.

Settling on OxyCodone, but even that recently started working less and less. Wilson had given her a vial of Morphine for emergencies.

"Cuddy had hired Sara right after she was discharged from the Marines."

"When she began working here, she made me promise not to tell anyone that she was my adopted sister. I never told anyone that she is my sister. Nobody else knows that information, so please don't tell anyone," Wilson tells House.

Wilson insisted on being present when House or anyone of his fellows administrated drugs of any sort. Every other time that she was given drugs and Wilson was not present his sister had nearly died.

House did want to test Sara and see if the anti-seizure medication caused her to suffer a seizure. He also really wanted to see if drugs that can cause seizures would actually stop a seizure.

With Wilson by Sara's side, House pushed an amp of Phenobarbital into her IV. When the drug hit her brain, it caused her to go into full-on grand mal seizures.

Quickly, House gave her Tramadol, which actually stopped her seizure. It is clear to everyone present that Sara's body would process anti-seizure medication as seizure medication and seizure medication as an anti-seizure medication.

So far, so good. Sara's body processes drugs as the opposite of what they are made for.

"Her body will process gas drugs the way that they are supposed to be processed as. That is why she is able to go to the dentist since they use nitrous oxide, and it works as it was prepared to do," Wilson tells House and his team during a differential diagnostics session.

"Thirteen and Taub, you guys, go check her house for anything that might cause acute pain," House orders his fellows.

Before they left the hospital, the two run and ask Wilson for a key to his sister's house. Wilson does hand them the key but insists on going with them.

When they get to her house, Wilson opens the door. Walking into her house, he flashes back to the night his sister had nearly died.

There on the floor, the empty bottles of Vodka and empty pill vials were still on the floor by the entrance. In the living room, the three of them discover the empty vial of Morphine and an empty dime bag of Heroin.

Wilson already knew that his sister gave herself a massive dosage of both Morphine and Heroin.

Thirteen finished searching Sara's house. The last room that Thirteen searched was the master bathroom. Looking under the sink, she finds the bloody choke chain that Wilson had thrown away.

Seeing a bloody robe tie hanging in the shower, Thirteen was able to figure out what Sara had tried to do. She had already known that Sara had tried to slit her wrists, but walking into the bathroom was still a shock. There was literally blood everywhere.

When Thirteen finished searching upstairs, she had walked back down to rendezvous with the others. As she searched the master bedroom upstairs, Thirteen had found Sara's diary on the bedside table.

Against her better judgment, Thirteen peaks inside the journal. What she reads, she knows Wilson needed to read. Scanning the last entry made no hint at suicide or even pain.

"November 26th, 2010,  
I'm glad Sams gone, It killed me to see her treating Jimmy that way. None of his exes were right for him. I did have a great feeling about Amber. I just hated to see Jimmy in so much pain when she died. He wanted to blame House, but he couldn't do it. House is his best friend, and I am so glad he has one. I only wish I was there for him more than I was."

Thirteen hands Wilson his sister's diary.

"You should read this. She really loves and cares deeply about you," Thirteen tells her friend.

Studying the last entry, Wilson actually started to cry. "I never knew she felt that way about any of it," Wilson tells himself.

Meanwhile, at the hospital with Wilson gone House again doses Sara. This time he gives her some Clozapine. He genuinely wanted to see if she had a psychotic break from taking anti-psychotic drugs. House really hoped that she would be better before Wilson got back to the hospital.

Unfortunately for House, Sara didn't respond as quickly as he had hoped for.

Wilson gets back, and Sara is a little out of it, but not bad enough for Wilson to be suspicious. After some ten minutes, Sarae started acting very strange.

"Get away from me… I won't let you do it," she yelled at her brother.

"Sarae, It's me, Jimmy. You're okay. You're safe," Wilson tries to calm his sister down as he fights to hold her hands away from his throat.

"I'll kill you before I allow you to get closer to the barracks," Sarae continues to scream while she lashed out her brother.

When Wilson hears the word, "barracks," he recognizes that she is deep in a delirious and vivid hallucination and not herself.

He immediately knows what House had done. Rounding on House, Wilson punches him in the jaw with a solid left hook.

The punch lands House on his back. "I told you that if you ever drug her without telling me, I would kill you. I would, but my sister needs you to figure out why her pain is so unmanageable. I'll kill you later," he shouts at House.

It takes hours for Sara to come off of the drug. Wilson had to watch his sister as she was tied to the bed. His sister was struggling against the restraints. Sarah is literally fighting for her life. She was just terrified. Sarae ended up fighting herself out. Finally, she was so exhausted she passes out.

"Jimmy, what happened? Why am I tied to the bed?" Sarae exhaustedly asks her adopted brother.

Wilson was sitting on the chair adjacent to her bed. Hearing Sarae talk to him, he jumps up to soothe her.

"Your safe now. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. Are you all right, sweetheart?" Wilson asks his sister.

"You suffered a psychotic break because House gave you some Clozapine. That drug is normally an anti-psychotic drug, but your body processed it as a psychoactive drug. I'll kill House once he helps you," Wilson talks to his sister.

"Please, don't do that. House is merely curious. No harm was done here. I can handle House and his sarcasm and personality quirks. I actually genuinely like him and understand him and why he acts the way that he does. I'm constantly in pain and have no escape. At least he has Vicodin. If you kill House, I'll never forgive you,"

Sarae tries talks her brother into not killing House.

"Fine, I won't kill House, but you know that I would," Wilson relents to his adopted sister's wishes.

Well, it's three for three in regards to Sara's body responding counter-indicative for any drugs that she is gifted.

House and his team only need to figure out the strongest drug that can cause intense pain. If their patient responds opposite of the drug,s intended purpose, it could be safely assumed that if a drug causes pain, her body will process it as a pain killer.

Sarae always had a high threshold for pain she if she was in pain she would have never told her intense pain first started Wilson told her, "I can assume your case to Dr. House and have him figure it out."

That was an offer that she rejected. Telling her brother, "My condition isn't going to kill me. Let House take cases that are life and death. We both know that House only takes one case at a time. If he takes my case, he will not be able to take another case that could kill the other patient."

Wilson did as his sister had asked. He didn't tell House about his sister or his sister's case. Well, Wilson didn't tell House until his adopted sister had attempted to end her pain herself. Since nothing was working that she attempted to end the pain, she tried to kill herself six times and had obviously failed in the attempt.

Sarah was one tough customer, always had been. The Marines didn't change her at all. On more than one occasion, she defended James when they were in school. All the boys in school were actually frightened of her. The boys were all scared except Wilson and his two brothers.

They always thought of her as their little sister. Being a part of the Wilson family by proxy since she and James were always practically joined at the hip since preschool.

After the fiery crash that had killed her parents Wilson's family were constantly at the hospital with her. Sarae had barely survived the crash and was in a medically induced coma for weeks. She had suffered second and third-degree burns over most of her body.

Since she had no family, James' family had taken on her since they couldn't stand the thought of James' best friend entering the foster care system.  
Sarae attempted to let James have his own life, but she protected him from afar.

House and his team needed to test different drugs that had a propensity to cause pain as a side effect. They needed to test them to find out which one would stop her pain.

The next time that Wilson did his rounds, House snuck in Sara's room to really talk to his patient. He took in a bottle of Haldol and told Sara a little white lie.

"This might aid you with your pain," House tells a desperate Sara.

In reality, it is an anti-psychotic drug. He wanted to find out if her last psychotic break was just a reaction to Clozapine.

This time he was there for her break. Her reaction to Haldol was worse than her reaction to Clozapine. Sarae's body processed Haldol like PCP. PCP can cause superhuman strength.

Sarae had been restrained to the bed, since but she ripped out the restraints and attacked House violently. She was busy using House as a punching bag when Wilson walks into her room.

Wilson walks in her room just in time to grab his sister's gun away from her. She had drawn her gun out of her purse. Sara had been pistol-whipping House over and over again, splitting his head open.

Wilson wrestles with his sister. Standing behind her, he holds tight while his sister fought for her life. She finally stops struggling against her brother, and he releases his death grip on his sister.

As he relaxed his grip on her, she drops to the floor. Quickly he realizes that she is no longer conscious and grabs her before she reaches the floor.

Wilson thinks that House learned his lesson since she had almost defeated him by beating him to death with the butt of her pistol.

Again Sara needed to talk Wilson down from killing House. Sara reminded her brother around his promise to her not to kill House.


End file.
